Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{2}{3}-4\dfrac{5}{14} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {4} - {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {4} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{28}{42}-\dfrac{15}{42}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{13}{42}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{13}{42}$